


gods don't obey

by chwepen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwepen/pseuds/chwepen
Summary: In the bedroom, your being bends to his will and gives him everything he desired. And he’s the only person that makes your body hum to the gentle touches of a god.





	gods don't obey

Teasing Soonyoung all week had its benefits and repercussions. A few rolls of his eyes or huffs of breath proved he had grown frustrated, but nothing came of it. However, when Saturday rolled around with a couple dirty texts you had sent while he was working, he came home finally ready to teach you not to disobey him, even though it was exactly what you expected. Exactly what you wanted him to do to you since the moment you misbehaved the first time. When he had found you in your shared bedroom, the tilt of his head and steel look in his eyes pulled you down onto your knees, waiting for his instruction. In all of his frustration, he knew you both enjoyed the anticipation of it. What he planned to do and how you would enjoy every second, even if you would wait a long time before he’d let you come. Then again, he never went easy on you.

Soonyoung pushed and pulled you from the edge three times. You couldn’t remember how long it had been since he undressed himself and you and parted your legs, but it could’ve been days from how much time he took to prove you shouldn’t defy him. Your legs shook and you couldn’t bear any more of his teasing, although you knew it was for your enjoyment as well as his. It was all part of the pleasure in your punishment.

His tongue weaved in circles against your clit, pressing your thighs deeper into the bed with his hands on your hips. While you’d usually delve your hands into his hair to tug and prove it was heavenly feeling his mouth against you, the handcuffs on your wrists attached to the headboard proved to be a challenge for such an act. You tugged, but the fuzzy fabric against the metal wouldn’t give.

The wetness pooled around his mouth, dripping off of his chin and leaving a mess on your inner thighs. Seeing you keening for more and your body wanting him to do everything and anything to it was his favorite part. Watching you move against him was stunning, even with sweat coating your skin. The swell of your breasts, the curves of your hips, the flow of your hair against the pillows. Even when you behaved badly, he had all the power to ruin you, and he loved it. Almost as much as you. “Do you like this, baby? Working you up, but not letting you come?”

You moaned, the breaks in your voice taking your mind off the ache between your legs, if only for a moment. A deep part of you questioned your sanity for enjoying being unbearably teased, the outcome ready to burn the deepest parts of you. “Sir, I’m so close—”

“Don’t come, baby. You can hold on a little longer.” His mouth went back to licking and sucking on your clit, his black bangs covering his face. Two fingers teased your entrance before sliding inside with ease. You tried once again at yanking on the handcuffs, but they only scratched against the wood it was connected to.

With his fingers moving inside you and his mouth creating patterns and figure eights, along with your already-building climax, you couldn’t hold back anymore. Despite all of his orders and against your better judgement, you felt the pleasure curl into your toes and to the base of your throat as you shuddered and let yourself fall. Your orgasm sent a tremble through you, your body shuddering at the force of it and the moans leaving your mouth turning into high-pitched cries.

He didn’t stop his fingers or move his lips from your clit. You defied him, but he rode you through your release anyway. Watching you come was better than anything else. Your eyes closed, your mouth half open in a slanted O, and your body heaving with the pleasure he gave you, he could fall in love with the sight alone. Still, he had to remind himself how you disobeyed before he got carried away.

Soonyoung wiped the remnants of your arousal with the back of his hand, eyes dancing with something dark to match you going against his wishes. In spite of yourself, you didn’t regret going against his orders, knowing it was worth every ounce of defiance. “You came without my permission. Now you know what happens next, don’t you baby?”

You nodded, your boneless body sticking to the bed sheets. Even in a daze, your lips curled into a smirk as he released your wrists from the cuffs. He kissed each one tenderly, his hands rubbing against them before saying, “You’re going to suck my cock, and if you tease me, you’ll be punished. Do you understand?”

You nodded, rising as Soonyoung settled onto his back, the two of you switching positions. You crawled in between his legs, your eyes shifting to his cock, hard and almost begging to be touched. While Soonyoung enjoyed giving you your pleasure, you realized he needed to be cared for just as much, in all the ways he cared for you. Before you could touch him, he placed his hand under your chin and guided you to look into his eyes. “If you’re a good girl, you know what I’ll give you.”

When he released your chin, you wrapped your hand around him, stroking with enough pressure for his body to immediately buck against your fingers. A tug of his bottom lip between his teeth couldn’t stop the groan he released. You increased the pace of your hand before taking the head into your mouth, sucking and licking him so the best sounds left his lips. His composure broke apart with your touches, eager to take what you had to give him.

Soonyoung whispered your name with other terms of endearment as you hollowed your cheeks, praising you for the skill of your mouth. Licking the underside of his shaft before taking all of him in, you loved watching him bow to you this way. “You look so good with my cock in your mouth, baby,” He moaned, brushing the hair out of your face and lightly tugging it. His other hand kneaded the skin of your ass, pressing down before smacking it hard.

Your moan vibrated onto his cock. You bobbed up and down while he rubbed the sensitive mark he made on you, your pace alternating the way he liked it. His hand spanked you another time, all while you looked into his eyes as one hand cradled his balls. You loved how for as calm and loving as you were to each other on a regular day, you both acted so dirty when you wanted it. Being bad may not have been without its punishments, but it felt so good in the long run.

His body writhed with the physical touches you gave him, glad to be in your mouth. If he wanted to release into it, you’d take it all for him. But there was still one place he wanted his cock to be more than anywhere else: inside your pussy. Before he could come, he made you release him. He whispered your name while pulling you into his lap, stroking your head and teasing one of your breasts with his hand. “What do you want, baby?”

“I want your cock, sir. So badly,” you murmured, wrapping your hands around his neck and touching the smaller curls at his nape.

He gave you a teasing grin before gliding his hand over your slit, feeling the wetness dripping onto himself and the bed before slipping a finger inside and pushing a moan from your lips. His other hand gave you another a hard smack in the same spot he hit before. Your body bent against him before you moaned, his finger still pumping in and out of you. “How do you want my cock, baby? You have to communicate with me so I can reward you properly.”

“I want it hard, sir. And from behind,” you whispered, your voice light and airy. You stared into his eyes, unashamed of what you wanted. You were positive he’d give you anything if you asked, you just had to tell him.

Soonyoung tipped his head in the direction of the bed to signal you had to get on your hands and knees. While you moved, he reached over for the condom on the bedside table. Waiting in position, you heard the tear of the wrapper and looked back to see him roll the latex onto himself. You could hardly wait for him to finally be inside of you, fitting you in all the ways he promised and filling a missing piece you ached for when he wasn’t touching you.

He kissed the base of your spine before rubbing his cock between your folds for a few seconds, the feeling indescribable against your clit. When he pushed inside, you both moaned in unison, his hips hitting your ass once he filled you to the hilt. “Fuck,” you whispered, close to crying from the contact and the fullness of his cock. He barely had words to explain the warm feeling wrapping around him, and when he slid in and out with one deep and sharp thrust, it only got better. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but being inside of you was one of the best places to be on a good or bad day.

This is what you wanted, you thought to yourself. Together, fucking and making love were no different. When you both pushed against each other to chase your release, there were no objections. He teased and played with you, ordered you to do what he pleased, but he loved you and wanted your pleasure as much as his own.

His body slapped against yours with the pace he set, your body shaking in response. The curses and moans spilling from your mouths echoed in the bedroom, rapid and loud. Each push of his cock into you enveloped him with perfect wetness, all while the intensity filled you with the same fervor. You felt it all against you, inside of you, and you wouldn’t give it up. You pressed your head into the sheets, fisting them in your hand and whimpering into the cotton as the pleasure built to the high you were searching for.

Soonyoung wrapped a hand in your hair and pulled you back against him, his lips kissing the shell of your ear. “You take me so well, baby. Your pussy’s always tight, always wet.” You moaned at his words on your skin. One hand wrapped around your body to touch your clit. You gasped with the contact. “Do you want to come again?”

“Yes, s-so much. Please let me come, sir.” Soonyoung continued with the relentless rolling of his hips, but his hand rubbing fast circles onto your clit undid you. The swell and snap of the pleasure filled all your deepest corners, your body pushing back harder into Soonyoung’s to catch every bit of it. Moans and breathless curses died on your tongue, the pleasure making up for the empty words. He threw off his pace as he let himself fall into the rhythm of his own orgasm, a curse following your name when his strokes got sloppy. By the time yours reached its end, Soonyoung spilled into the condom and stilled his body to savor the same sensations you felt moments before.

Once he pulled out of you and threw the condom into the trash, he grabbed a wet cloth and began cleaning you with soft touches. He kissed your hipbones and praised you between each one. “You’re so beautiful, baby,” he murmured. You laid on the bed relishing in his affection, smiling to yourself thinking about how loving he could be after how filthy he was when he fucked you.

He wrapped his arms around your body and pressed his lips to yours, unbothered about the sweat still on your skin. “I love you, Soonyoung,” you hummed into his chest, one hand softly touching his bicep while you placed kisses onto his collarbone. Even though you loved the aftermath of the pleasure, you loved the aftercare he gave you, refusing to let you go for a second. You felt the weight of fatigue on your eyelids, struggling to keep it from putting you to sleep.

Soonyoung knew it too, smiling to himself while tracing random symbols into your back. Kissing your temple in a silent request to give in and rest beside him, he enjoyed the quiet and the sated feeling buzzing between the both of you. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my writing blog on tumblr (@chwepen if you'd like to find me there too ♡)!


End file.
